Karma
by Aori Rihito
Summary: It was a rather peaceful day in school, when Haruka decided to annoy Takane to kingdom's come because he was bored. By annoy, he accidently included some kisses. What kind of karma would wait for the weakling as the payback for his pranks? Fluff maybe. Request from Syl and Dittylauncher. OOC! SORRY! DLDR. Canon/Fanon, oneshot. Cover by Syl.


**Karma**

**Summary :  
**It was a rather peaceful day in school, when Haruka decided to annoy Takane to kingdom's come because he was bored. By annoy, he accidently included some kisses. What kind of karma would wait for the weakling as the payback for his pranks? Fluff maybe. Request from Syl and Dittylauncher. OOC! SORRY! DLDR. Canon/Fanon, oneshot.

**Genre, Rate, Character (s) :  
**Romance & Friendship, Teen Fic, Haruka K. & Takane E.

**Disclaimer :  
**Kagerou Project/Mekakucity Actors © Jin/Shizen no Teki-P  
Karma (Fic) © Aori Rihito

**A/N :  
**A request from my friends at school named Syl and Dittylauncher! (though I called them Shelle and Nagano-_kun_) They want some fluffy and soft HaruTaka, so here it is. But I'm no expert in fluff, and I won't say that this is a fluff, so please bear with this bunch of words I make, Shelle, Nagano-_kun_! *innocent smile*

Cover image by Syl, and actually I have one more cover picture by Dittylauncher, but currently my scanner won't work so I'll upload Nagano-_kun_'s picture later. Sorry, Nagano-_kun_~! Please do follow them, by the way.

**Dittylauncher:  
Twitter: _dittylauncher  
Tumblr: enomotochaan,tumblr,com **_**(replace coma [,] with dot.)  
**_**Instagram (there are only pictures, no photos at all): fabedoge**

**Syl:  
Twitter: SHIRUFURI  
Tumblr: misheruru,tumblr,com _(replace coma [,] with dot.)_**_  
_

Oh, Takane and Haruka had never met Shintaro and Ayano before, so you can say this is _like_ before the cultural festival a.k.a _Yuukei Yesterday_ arc. But Haruka already knew that Takane was a gamer and such. It's hard to make Haruka IC! Haruka's character is just too hard for me. I'm too used to characters like Alibaba Saluja from _Magi_ or Levi from _Shingeki no Kyojin_.

_**Hajime**_

"This is too peaceful!" A certain boy groaned under his breath. "There's nothing to do too.. Kenjirou-_sensei_ has some business or so he said, and he left nothing to do.." He mumbled. Kokonose Haruka sat lazily on his chair in their class. Being a 'special-need student', he only had one classmate and their homeroom teacher sure liked to slack off.

"Takane~! Do you have anything interesting?" He called his fellow 'friend', Enomoto Takane. Takane was the only classmate he had, as I already said, so that meant Takane too had a special need. Both of them had some weird disease that made them unable to attend normal classes.

"Nah, there's nothing interesting right now." Takane answered her voice as lazy as Haruka's. She was hearing music from her headphones, clearly trying to ignore the poor boy.

Haruka mumbled things again, but now ignored by Takane. She was busy closing her eyes and humming songs. It was still school-time, but their teacher, Tateyama Kenjirou, decided to 'skip class' to do something of his own. And unfortunately for him (Haruka), it was summer and yes, it was very hot.

Groaning once again, Haruka took his water bottle and drank the liquid. Suddenly, an idea came to his mind. And that idea was rather.. _Evil_.

"Say, Takane?" Haruka called Takane, trying to get her attention.

"What is it?" Takane replied; a bit annoyed. She certainly didn't like to be bothered when listening with her headphones.

"Did you hear that?" He asked with a very strange, and somehow serious, expression.

Looking at his serious face, Takane thought it must be something important. So she took her headphones off and tried to listen to anything Haruka might be hearing. "Hear what?" She said when she found that she couldn't hear anything weird.

"Never mind, it's gone now." Haruka shrugged. Inside, he was laughing. He didn't hear anything, only trying to annoy Takane. Pulling pranks on Takane was always fun for him. Sometimes when he didn't intend to, Takane ended getting 'annoyed'. Like that time when he came in to classroom wearing nothing but his boxer because his clothes were wet. He still didn't understand why Takane would get annoyed by that, though. Her face was red too. But he liked her red face, God knows why.

But Haruka wasn't a devil-like person. He was rather like an innocent infant, in fact. But somehow he just like to act evilly due to his boredom. Maybe it was his payback for Takane, since she usually had him wrapped tightly on her fingers easily.

Takane sent glares towards Haruka. She felt like he tried to annoy her! Not that she was wrong, though. But Takane shrugged it off and used her headphones again. It wasn't like he dare to annoy her so much.. Was it? Haruka grinned secretly and plotted another plans to annoy his dear classmate.

"Takane!" Haruka called her again, his hands holding an opened book and a pen.

"What is it again?" Takane lazily replied.

"I want to ask you something really important." Haruka said with a very, very serious face. Takane was.. _'Deceived'_ by his looks and took off her headphones again, ready to hear his question. Judging from Haruka's expression, it was like what he was going to ask was something really serious. And this time it wasn't prank. _**(Ooh! Haruka decided to copy Kano's deceiving ability! XD)**_

"First of all.." Haruka paused. This made Takane more 'nervous'. He held up his pen and spoke up, "Why do you think humans breathe air?"

Takane didn't reply. She sent heavy glares towards Haruka. "If you want to annoy me with that stupid question, congratulations! You succeed!" She yelled.

"No, Takane, really! Answer my question!"

"And why should I?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Because it's really important for me!"

Takane looked at Haruka with suspicious stare. "Fine.. Because humans need oxygen to live. You should've known that since Elementary!"

Haruka nodded a few times as if he understood only that time, and then he scribbled something on his book that Takane couldn't see. Takane stared at him with a question mark popped from her head (not literally!), but she kept silent.

"Second, have you ever commit suicide?"

"Hah?!" Takane sent another glare towards Haruka. Haruka flinched, but he kept his (fake) serious expression. "What the hell do you mean?!"

"Please answer it?"

"Of course no! Why would I commit suicide anyway?!"

Haruka nodded again and scribbled other things. After that, he asked a couple more questions to Takane. But Haruka's questions were weird, very weird. Just like 'have you ever seen a gorilla?', or 'do you believe in medusa'? Takane started thinking that it had to do something with what Haruka wrote. But what was it?

"Oi, Haruka, why do you ask me those things? And what are you writing?"

Haruka looked up from the scribbled book and then he said, "Psychological Profile." with a very, very, serious face.

Takane was silenced at this. Did he.. Did he just say he made a freaking _psychological profile_ on her? Did he think she was a kind-of-psychopath or what?! "Haruka.. Do you wish for death..?" Takane asked in a very dangerous tone.

Haruka quickly closed his book and held up his hands in a defensive manner. "Uh, no.. S-Sorry!"

Takane huffed and continued listening to her headphones. '_Too much anger isn't good for health._' She thought about it for the first time in forever. _**(Yes, I take it from Frozen~ Sorry, the chance was looking straight to my face XD)**_ Meanwhile, Haruka sighed, relieved, and then he grinned mischievously. He took out his laptop from his bag and quickly turned it on. He searched for a certain program and turned the volume up.

_Grand Theft Auto: China Town_

He loaded the game and started playing the game noisily. '_Screw missions! Let's roam around!_' He thought as he grinned. True, he didn't bother to go on a mission. He just went around, killing people, running from police, using cheats for fun, and all except for missions. Not even _vigilante_. The sounds from his laptop was very loud, it defeated Takane's headphone. And Haruka was doing that in purpose. He wanted to annoy the 'Great Ene-_sama_' after all.

Takane lost her patience. She took off her headphone and slammed her hands to Haruka's desk. Haruka jumped in surprised. "KOKONOSE HARUKA! DO YOU WANT TO DIE OR-"

_Knock, Knock!_

"_Sumimasen_, _Senpai_."

A girl with dark brown hair who used a red muffler came in, followed by a tall boy with black hair and bored expression. "Oh, what is it?" Takane changed her attitude. She smiled towards them and her back faced Haruka. Haruka secretly sighed in relief.

"Um, my name's Ayano and this is Shintaro-_kun_, we're your _kouhai_. We're here in Tateyama-_sensei_'s behalf, he left a message for you two.." The girl, Ayano, said with a smile.

"Oh, that lazy teacher? What did he said?"

Ayano gave a troubled smile when she heard Takane said Kenjirou was a lazy teacher. Not that she disagreed; it was just a bit funny to hear it. "He said that he will be back in a couple of minutes because he has something to do and you two can do anything, just don't disturb other classes. And also.. Our homeroom teacher said that _senpai_ is too loud.."

"R-Really? Sorry! It's this guy's fault after all.." Takane glared at Haruka.

"S-Sorry, I don't mean it, really!" Haruka smiled nervously.

"Oi, hurry up." Shintaro said to Ayano with a very lazy tone.

"Okay, be patient a little, Shintaro-_kun_." Ayano gave him a very soft smile. Shintaro blushed very small and looked away.

"Well then, excuse us."

"Thank you for telling us!"

Shintaro grabbed Ayano's sleeve and dragged her outside. Takane tilted her head a little. '_Maybe they're lovers? Ayano looks like she likes Shintaro so much. And Shintaro blushed! There's no doubt!_' Takane thought. '_Nah, I don't have to think about my junior's love life._' Shrugging it off, Takane sat and wore her headphone again, completely forgetting her rage at Haruka.

'_Thank goodness those two came, or I'll be a dead meat.._' Haruka sighed. He closed his laptop, deciding to use 'safe' pranks. Better safe than sorry. But no, he wouldn't stop just yet! It was very fun to annoy Takane and see her reactions!

"Ene-_sama_."

Takane ignored Haruka's call.

"Ene-_sama_~!"

Still ignored.

"E-ne-_sa_-_ma_~!"

Starting to get annoyed.

"Oh, Almighty Ene-_sama_~!"

Patience running out.

"Enomoto 'Ene' Takane-_sama_~!"

Anger meter 95%.

"Lightning Dancer-"

"JUST DIE ALREADY, YOU ANNOYING KOKONOSE HARUKA!"

Takane stood up and approached Haruka, but Haruka was quick enough to run away. '_I overdid it! Now my life's in danger!_' Haruka thought exaggeratedly as he ran away, chased by Takane who was hot on her heels. "I-I'M SORRY! I'M REALLY SORRY!"

"THERE'S NO MERCY FOR YOU ANYMORE!"

They spent some minutes chasing each other like that. Fortunately, no one saw them, or the teachers might punish them already. And also fortunately, none of them fainted due to their disease. Until _somehow_, Haruka tripped, and _somehow_ Takane couldn't stop running, so she also tripped and _somehow_, she ended up landing on Haruka.

And _somehow_, Haruka was facing Takane.

And _somehow_, Takane's face ended up touching Haruka's. Or rather, _their lips_.

_Somehow_, they couldn't move.

_Somehow_, they kept staring at each other.

_(There are too many somehows here. Let's go straight to the point now.)_

"YOU TWO! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HALLWAY?!"

Takane quickly pulled herself. Her face was as red as Ayano's muffler. Haruka sat up and stared at Takane, his face was no better. The teacher who shouted, who turned out to be Kenjirou, shouted once again. "DO YOUR PRIVATE THING IN PRIVATE! DETENTION FOR BOTH OF YOU!"

'_Aah.. This must be a karma for me.._' Haruka chuckled dryly in his thoughts. '_But sometimes karma isn't too bad.._' He thought again with a foolish grin that made Takane upset again.

"KOKONOSE HARUKAAAAAAA!" Takane screamed in frustration.

_**The End**_

Ahaha.. Shitty ending.. Shitty story.. Stupid fluff.. Sorry.. Kill me.. I want some cakes.. #random

So! I am (not so) sincerely sorry about this shitty story I made! This apologize is for Shelle and Nagano-_kun_. Now, I demand you two to give me a review each person or I'll just delete your name. Yes, I'm evil. _The Princess_ told me that I'm the most evil person in this world once. If you know what I mean.

Comments, everyone? :D

_**Aori Rihito, out.**_


End file.
